The first reasonably successful invention of an inertial mass motion teaching aid was the “Atwood Machine” invented in 1784 by Rev. George Atwood. The Atwood Machine employs a pulley system for reducing the inertial mass free fall acceleration of 9.8 m/sec to an easily observable pace, easily measurable and observable by a student body. Accordingly, the present teaching aid is helping students investigate and provide help in understanding the process of generating a self-contained impulse within an isolated system using the combined effort of rotational and longitudinal mass motion. The question whether or not such a self-contained impulse could be generated within an isolated system was left substantially unanswered by Sir Isaac Newton's 1687-1726 Principia publications. The Principia postulates the Third Law of Motion: “To every action there is always an opposed equal reaction; or, the mutual actions of two bodies upon each other are always equal and directed to contrary parts.” However, in chapter two, “Axioms, or Laws of Motion” Newton discusses the Third Law of Motion. In Corollary III, he discusses conservation of the quantity of motion or longitudinal momentum relative to an origin O of an inertial reference frame, in “longitudinal” reflections between two bodies. In the following Scholium with regard to pendulum experiments to verify the Third Law of Motion, Newton contrary writes at the end of Corollary HI: “From such kind of pendulum reflections sometimes arise also the circular motions of bodies about their own centers.” Newton clearly states the incongruence in regards to reflection of circular motions and he writes in his own words: “But these are cases which I do not consider in what follows; and it would be too tedious to demonstrate every particular case that relates to this subject.”. Then, the present teaching aid represents a continuation of Newton's volumes of labors applying the advances in the complex plane Mathematics of Gauss, Heavyside and Hertz to fully explain such motions and presents a case applicable to this subject having a large self-contained impulse and accordingly a substantially unequal reaction of an aggregate mass structure in relation to an internal mass motion action. Newton's pendulum experiments casting shadows on his third law and resulting sometimes in circular motions is most prominently successfully applied in the combined effort of rotational and longitudinal kinetic energy by the carriage mounted catapults called “Trebuchets.” The carriage of the Trebuchets is not only used for projectile aiming but its main function is to improve the projectile range of the catapult. The improvement in range of this catapult was due to the simultaneous combined effort of longitudinal and rotational mass motion kinetic energy, the time spaced delayed lever action of the whip attached to the throw arm and the shifting of the centre point of gyration from the fulcrum pivot pin to its own centre point of natural gyration. The longitudinal motion component in direction of the throw of the projectile is caused by the large horizontal longitudinal inertial reluctance of the massive counter weight which is mounted on the fulcrum arm. The counter weight is reciprocally inducing a longitudinal motion in direction of the projectile throw into the carriage and reciprocally into the throw arm from the potential energy of the counter weight according the before mentioned distribution of the root cause potential energy. The “Trebuchet” was also the first device to generate such a large longitudinal force by angular acceleration of a rotational rotor mass within less than one half revolution of the rotational motion employing the previously presented proportional relationship of centripetal force to kinetic energy of a rotating mass. The longitudinal acceleration of the carriage and the throw arm tip in the direction of the throw proceeds non uniformly from a multiple of the gravitational acceleration to zero. This non-uniform rotational acceleration is caused by the difference in the location of the fulcrum arm pivot to the natural centre point of gyration of the fulcrum arm which changes the moment of inertia from a high value to a lower value according the Huygens-Steiner theorem. With fine tuning of the Trebuchet lever actions, it is possible to convert up to 65% of the potential energy of the counter weight into motion energy of the projectile depending on the transmission ratio of the whip length to the fulcrum arm length, wherein only 35% of the potential energy is lost into the recoil action. The recoil action expresses itself as a back and forth oscillation of the fulcrum arm around its final centre point of gyration. This fine tuning application demonstrates that the Trebuchet recoil action is a variable parameter unlike Newton's third law invariable equal reaction to an action. The original carriage mounted Trebuchet, however, has only one charge of potential energy per operational cycle while the present educational aid invention has two directional alternating energy charges per operating cycle. To be fully congruent with the operation of the present invention an additional mechanical pull mechanism potential energy charge must be placed on the throw arm for pre motivating an additional flywheel, independently rotatably mounted concentrically onto the exact natural final centre point of gyration of the throw arm. The flywheel is pre energized up to the exact rotational momentum magnitude, in an opposing rotational direction, as will be remaining in the counter weight-throw arm after the throw. The flywheel momentum must engage with the fulcrum arm's rotational momentum in a rotational reciprocal inelastic collision to oppose the remaining counter weight/arm momentum, present after the projectile throw, negating the recoil of the trebuchet to exact zero momentum. The initial potential energy magnitude of the counter weight minus the lift of the projectile and the throw arm up to the whip height is the kinetic energy invested into the total moment of inertia of the fulcrum arm. The projectile kinetic energy and the remaining left over kinetic energy in the fulcrum arm rotation are determined by the sum of kinetic energies of all the masses in motion according the before mentioned energy distribution ratio of the mass moments applied over the lever length cancelling the energies of the fulcrum arm and the carriage while allowing the timely independent separated projectile to retain a self-contained energy and retain its self-contained momentum. The physics principle of such an improved Trebuchet can be further placed in congruence with the nonharmonic oscillation of an oscillator pumped by alternating energy pulses having a non-resonant frequency to such an energetic extend thereby arresting the oscillations. Accordingly, the present invention is having the largest possible gradient complex plane projection. The simultaneous combined longitudinal and rotational motion of the improved Trebuchet has nonharmonic motion identical to the present educational device invention.